Generally, a biometric authorization system performs an examination of an individual enrolling in the system. This examination searches system records to ensure that the enrolling individual is not already registered with the system. To ensure a timely and inexpensive enrollment, a system may only search a limited amount of system records, such as those known to contain negative information. This may allow an unscrupulous user with no current negative history to enroll multiple times. In addition, such a system lacks a means to ensure users remain in good standing during subsequent authorizations. Moreover, an individual may employ more than one biometric system and thus may have a favorable status in one system, while having negative status in another. Such a user may be able to perform activities that would have been prohibited had the first system been aware of the negative data in the second system. What is needed therefore is a system and method to enable a biometric authorization system to examine user information held in the first system and at third party sources.